


Palms

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hand Measuring, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: A very curious and awkward Acxa decides to measure her Galra hands against Veronica’s human ones.





	Palms

Acxa brushes some hair out of Veronica’s face. The Galra is so tall there’s a charm to it, especially when they are curled up on the sofa or the bed. At worst, Acxa’s gestures of affection are awkward and clumsy, but Veronica apricates that she is usually the one to initiate them all the same. Veronica herself isn’t one for making the first move, she doesn’t think that Acxa is either. But the Galra has the guts to do it.

 

That morning is no different. Acxa is the one to take Veronica by the wrist and cup her cheek with the other hand. A sweep of blue tickles Veronica’s forehead as Acxa’s lips find hers. The woman smells of the blue raspberry perfume, Veronica has let her borrow. She has come to associate the scent with her girlfriend.

 

“You look lovely today.” Acxa remarks after pulling away.

 

“Thanks, you do too.” Veronica smiles. And, truly the Glara does; she wears human apparel and it suits her so well. She chooses to wear pant suits and ties and dress shoes. Veronica doesn’t quite understand why she dresses in such a formal manner but she has a suspicion that it either makes the woman feel  powerful or she simply has an aesthetic for it.

 

Acxa takes a seat on the floor and stares at Veronica, leaving her at a loss for what to do next. “So…uh…wanna watch something?”

 

“You.”

 

“Not what I meant, but if that’s what you want to do.” Veronica laughs. Frankly she sort of wanted to do the same. Observing Acxa is always fascinating, the woman has such odd quirks and mannerisms. She has come to find out that Acxa dropping into yoga poses hadn’t been a one time thing. The Galra seems to do it rather frequently. Instead of fighting out of boredom, Acxa likes to do yoga. The way she holds her books is odd too. She often holds them with one hand and as far away from her as possible, as though the book will hurt her. Veronica can’t figure out a reason for this. She wonders if she does anything that is peculiar to the Galra.

 

For a time, she watches Acxa watch her.

 

**.oOo.**

 

She is surprised that Veronica is letting her stare for so long, most humans tended to grow uncomfortable under her observation. Acxa doesn’t know what in particular she is trying to observe but she keeps watching.

 

She supposes that she is just trying to drink in the sight of Veronica, memorize and cherish it.

She has never had a human lover.

She has never had a lover at all.

 

Nothing had a chance to come out of her crush on Lotor. Deep down she wishes that she would have spoken up about it, even if it wouldn’t have worked out in the long run. Veronica is so different from Lotor. Like the rest of her kind, she is more expressive than the Glara. Her skin is somewhat softer. Her eyes have a certain shine, a kind and inviting one. She is so much smaller than the Galra too.

She believes that it is this that compels her to get up and take Veronica by the hands again.

 

This time she lifts them and moves her hands away, only for Veronica to let them drop again.

 

Acxa rolls her eyes and repositions Veronica’s hands in the way she wants them. Once again, Veronica lets them fall back to her sides.

 

“No, no.” Acxa mutters and brings them up again.

 

Veronica laughs as she lowers them, “what are you doing?”

 

Acxa moves quicker this time; she raises Veronica’s hands and quickly presses her own hands against them. She lines them up so their palms are even. She takes note of just how correct she had been. Veronica’s hands are much smaller, not as pointed. She cocks her head and mentally takes note of it.

 

Veronica chuckles again. “you could have just said that you wanted to measure hands.”

 

Acxa curls her fingers between Veronica’s and Veronica returns the gesture. Her hands feel a lot smaller, especially now that she has drawn attention to it.

 

“Happy with your findings?” Veronica asks.

 

Acxa nods, she is quite satisfied.


End file.
